A Storm Brewing Within
by AgentZyiana
Summary: Katrina Hansen has just witnessed the murder of her parents, and was almost killed herself. Even when she's in protective police custody, she's still on the run from a group of murderers who want her dead, only because she witnessed her parents death. When tides turn, Richard Castle and Kate Beckett both take interest in her, and will protect her from them. No matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I'm a huge fan of Castle, and I've been a huge fan since I first watched the show in 2009. I've been wanting to get around to writing a Castle Fanfiction, and I finally have! So, without further ado, I present my lovely readers, "A Storm Brewing Within"**

**Katrina's POV**

It was all a mistake, I never meant to see it, I never meant to be on the run from _murderers._

It's a long story.

I was home one day, just sitting upstairs in my bedroom, my headphones plugged into my ears and music streaming through as I wrote some of my stories. My boyfriend Jaxon and I were texting as I wrote, and I laughed lightly as he made a joke. My mom, Jenna Hansen, called for me to come eat dinner. "I'll be there in a few minutes, mom!" I called back, my voice a little louder than I normally would call since my door was shut.

At the moment, I lived with my parents and my grey European Burmese cat Sparkles. My twin sister, Miranda, had moved to Australia a few months ago with her roommate in search of a better life than she had in New York City. I wouldn't blame her, life here was harsh. Her words when she left were, "I need some inspiration to pursue my dreams, I love you all."

At the age of seventeen, it was a big risk to take, but I knew how she felt, and Jaxon and I both are planning on moving to Russia once we graduate college. I'm not sure why he loves Russia so much, he's gone as far as learning how to speak Russian fluently. But, I love him and I respect his choices.

Anyway, back on the topic at hand.

I turned my music up a little louder, and I was completely unaware of what was going on outside of my bedroom, until I heard a high-pitched shriek.

I ripped my headphones out of my ears and listened, hearing silence. I turned off my music and shoved my phone in my back pocket. I heard a gunshot, and nearly jumped out of my skin. Pushing open my door slowly, I moved out of my room and to the balcony that you could look over and see the whole living area. In the kitchen, I saw what horrified me, and I nearly screamed, but there was only one issue with that.

My mother and father both were on the ground, pools of blood forming out of them. My mother had a large wound through her heart, and my father had a bullet hole through his skull, that exited his head.

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to contain the rising hysteria that bubbled through. A man in all black, a masked pulled over his head, saw me. His blue eyes were wide with alert and he raised his pistol in my direction, pointing it at me.

I moved just as he fired, my ears ringing, and I shrieked. I ran back into my room, but he followed me, I heard his heavy footsteps racing up the stairs. I slammed my door, making sure to lock it and cover it with a chair, which was completely stupid. Then, I raced over to my window, flipped the hinges, and pulled it open. I felt a stinging pain in my hand from where the bullet he shot grazed my, and my blood covered the windowsill. I swung my legs out of the window and braced my self for the fourteen-story drop. I knew I might die, but I did it anyway.

On the second floor, I gripped onto a banner that hung from the building right next to mine and slowed myself. Once I reached the ground, I ran, dodging another bullet he shot my way. Tears poured down my eyes and I couldn't contain them. I ran, faster than I had ever run before. Down alleys and taking sharp turns, I had no idea where I was headed. Anywhere but where I was at now.

When I reached a coffee shop, was when I opened my eyes.

I realized I was still standing at my windowsill, that blood trickled and pooled onto the ledge. I couldn't jump now, so I turned, grabbed Sparkles, and locked myself in my closet.

I kept my clean hand clamped over my mouth as I forced myself to breathe. I slowly sat down and onto a pile of furs that were my old coats, and some of Miranda's. Sparkles was a smart cat, and she knew when to be quiet, so she snuggled next to me, and rubbed against my hand every now and then.

The killer was moving throughout my room, I could hear him doing so. In a few moments, a slam of a door came, and I knew he was gone.

I slowly moved, shaking beyond my control from all the traumatic events that have happened, and pulled my phone from my pocket. My fingers shook as I dialed 911, and I brought the phone to my ear.

_Hello, 911, what's your emergency?_

"Yes, I'm in my apartment on 3rd and 6th street, Broadway heights, fourteenth floor. My parents have been murdered."

**Richard Castle's POV**

I followed Kate through the 12th Precinct, bearing my coffee with her. We were still planning our wedding, and we both were coming to agreements on things, like who's going to be there, what the cake is going to look like, things like that.

"Alright, let's just get in and see if we have any murders today." She had said as we walked through the front doors.

Now we were headed to her desk, seeing Esposito and Ryan across the room. "Hey Espo," Kate called out. "Any cases yet?"

"No, not yet." Esposito had said as he scrolled through paperwork on his computer.

Ryan, on the other hand, was writing something down on a pen and pad, said 'Thank you' and hung up his phone. "Actually," he said, turning to us. "I have a fresh one." He walks towards Kate and I, holding up the piece of paper. "The call came in last night, it's a double homicide."

Beckett and I both looked up at the same time, and the four of us quickly walked out of the precinct.

_***PAGE BREAK***_

"Ah, Broadway Heights, one of the apartments I thought about buying a few years ago," I say to Kate as we walk through the lobby of the apartment building. It was amazing, beautiful in many ways, but a little higher on the rent, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to blow away all of my money every month on an apartment when I had a nice one already.

"Seriously, Castle?" Kate asks me, taking a sip of her coffee as we get into the elevator and hit the button _14._ "Why didn't you? This place is so nice."

The elevator shot up and I took a sip of my own coffee. "Do you know how expensive this place is, Kate?" I ask with a smirk on my face and a cocky tone in my voice.

The elevator opens and we walk to the apartment. The place looked like mine, but much larger and elegant. "What do we have, Lanie?" Kate asks as we walk to the two bodies.

"Ryan was right, it's a double homicide," I mumble under my breath as I examine the two bodies.

"Joshua and Jenna Hansen, husband and wife." Lanie continues to write down words on her clipboard. "Joshua here to one to the head, found the bullet in the wall over there," she points to a wall next to a window. "And Jenna took and knife to the heart, but it looks to be from a katana."

My mystery-writer mind kicks in. "The killer was an assassin." I blurt out, and Kate looks at me funny.

"Really Castle? An assassin would murder two people that are probably decently rich?" Kate says to me, giving me a slightly pointed look. Kate turns back to Lanie. "When did they die?"

"The 911 call came in at 9:39, so I would say anywhere from 8:30 to 9:30." Lanie tells us, looking over her bodies.

"Uh, guys, you may want to see this." Esposito says from the balcony.

We head up the stairs and follow him into a bedroom, where a surprise waits for us. Blood covers the windowsill of an open window. "Another victim?" I ask him.

"I don't think so. They didn't find a body anywhere around here and there's no blood down there on the ground," Espo points at the ground outside the window. "But whoever's blood this is, they're probably gone by now."

"Looks like you've got a fan, Castle," Kate says from behind me.

I turn and see her next to the bed, looking over the bedside table. Books are piled in a tall stack next to it, and I recognize them as the Nikki Heat series. On the second table, I see the Derrick Strom books. On the bed is Frozen Heat, and I pick it up. Whoever was reading this got to the middle of the book. The first page has my signature written on it, and it reads, _To Katrina. Thank you fro reading my books, it means a lot to me. Be strong, and I know you can be an excellent writer._

"I remember this girl," I say to Kate. She walks over to me, bearing a picture in her hand. "Her name is Katrina, she has brown hair, hazel eyes, and inspiring author."

"Does she look like this?" Kate asks me, showing me the picture. It's a side-by-side picture of a girl and a boy, the boy a few inches taller than her. The boy has dirty blond hair and grey eyes, she has brown hair and hazel eyes. On the left, they're smiling and seem happy. On the right, she's kissing him. They both seem happy. She's the girl I remember at the book signing.

"Yes, that's Katrina."

"Wait, Espo," Kate says to him. "Do we know where the 911 call came from?"

"Apparently it came from here."

I look at Kate and we both figure out something just by looking at each other. Kate points at the window. "If you knew that you couldn't jump from a fourteen-story building and live, and your killer was about to open that door, where would you go?" She says.

We both move, and she points to a closet. I walk over there with her, and she twists the doorknob, opening the door. Inside, a girl is sitting on the floor, a cat in her hands. "Please don't hurt me," the girl whispers.

I remember her happy, cheery voice I heard at the book signing, her telling me about being an author. I remember how much she reminded me of Kate, she looked so much like her, like she was Kate's younger sister or daughter. Now, her voice was fragile, she was scared.

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett, and this is Richard Castle, we're not going to hurt you," Kate says to her.

"We're actually here to help you, Katrina." I tell her.

"You remember my name?" She whispers.

I nod and extend my hand to her, she takes a hold of it and pushes her cat over her shoulder, but her other hand, her left hand, hangs limp at her side. She rises, and the three of us back away from the closet. I see her left hand now, crusted with dried blood and a graze still seeping blood. "Medic!" Kate calls from the room, and a medic runs in. I take the soft cat from her and carefully pat it as the medic cleans her hand and stiches up the graze. When he leaves, Kate turns back to her. "Katrina, can you tell me what happened last night?" 

"Yeah," Katrina's voice shakes and her face is pale, but her eyes are puffy. She's been crying, no wonder, her parents just got murdered. "I was texting my boyfriend Jaxon, and my mom called me to dinner." She begins to shake, and she runs her hands down her exposed arms.

"Just take your time, Katrina." I tell her softly.

Katrina buries her face in her hands and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, it's just so hard for me at the moment." She whispers through her hands.

"Would you like to tell us in a few hours at the precinct?" Kate asks her quietly.

Katrina nods. "I need to call my twin sister, let her know they're dead. But I'm pretty sure the pain won't be as fresh in a few hours."

Kate smiles and turns to me. "Would you please lead her to the car, Castle?" She asks. "I'm just going to wrap up here and see if we missed anything." 

I nod and place my hand on Katrina's back, giving her the cat back. We walk out of the apartment together, past her parents, and into the elevator.

**So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it's a little short, I just needed to get it started and that was the only way I could at the moment. If you like it, a rating would be much appreciated, and I'll update whenever I can. Love you mates!**

**AgentZyiana**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm very sorry for the delay, my personal issues that I won't bore you to death with. So I'm finally back with a new chapter for this story. How about that Season Six finale, though? I really wanted to put the wedding in my story but not anymore (unless you guys want me to, and make it more of an AU than it already is, so tell me if you want me to). Hopefully you guys will like this chapter, and I want to thank the guest gave me the suggestion to write in Katrina's POV and then switch over to Third-Person when I'm writing about Richard, Kate, or just not in Kat's perspective, also I would like to thank you guys for your support.**

**Katrina's POV**

"I'm sorry for what happened to your parents, Katrina," Detective Beckett says to me as she sits down in the chair that faces off with mine, next to her fiancé and my favorite novelist, Richard Castle. Mr. Castle has made me cry and laugh through all of his books, and I remember how happy I was the time he signed my Heat Wave book, the first book in the Nikki Heat series. He signed all of my Nikki Heat copies, the cover of the copies and a few on the inside that sit on my bedside table prove it, but being a busy writer, I don't think Mr. Castle remembers me. I'm probably just another traumatized family member of his victims list.

The detective looks calm, and I wonder how, considering she saw what that killer had done to my mother and father, but I realize that dead victims and catching killers is her job. It probably doesn't faze her that _I _personally _witnessed _my _parents _being _murdered. _I saw them get murdered! I nearly was murdered myself! The guy shot me! I could have died!

"Katrina, are you okay?" I feel Detective Beckett's hand on my shoulder, and I realize I have my head in between my knees, ears covered by my hands that are locked around my skull in an iron grip. I was shaking, and I don't remember getting into this position. Hell, I don't even remember the detective words besides her apology when she sat down. Sparkles, surprisingly, sat in my lap and didn't spring up like I thought she would. "Do I need to call a medic, Katrina?"

_Breathe, _I hear Jaxon's voice in my head, as I had done this many times. Having mental issues doesn't help me at all. I experience mental breakdowns usually once every month, but since I met Jaxon, he's taught me ways to not let them control me, to tell me to let go, but every time that I have, he's been there next to me, with our thighs touching, his arm circling my shoulder, and his hand gently trying to pull away mine from my ears. _You can do this, Kit-Kat, I have faith in you._

"Katrina?" Mr. Castle's hand is on my other shoulder, and he sounds generally concerned. "Katrina, can you hear me?" He asks.

I hear Detective Beckett calling for a medic, but it's all over. I didn't win this battle today. Jax wasn't here. If he had been, I may have been able to fight off the frightening images that now assault my mind, and push away the sounds of gunshots and my parents screaming, but I couldn't. My mind was taken away from the 12th Precinct, from Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle, to a horrific place where I scream in agony as I witness something I never wanted to witness in the first place.

_**Katrina's POV, memory.**_

_I stood on the balcony in my home, looking at my parents. They looked so peaceful, sleeping there on the floor. Why were they sleeping on the floor? The couch is just a few feet away, and it's much more comfortable than the dark wood they laid on now._

_I the saw the wounds form. The bloody stab wound from a katana through my mothers heart, staining her favorite shirt-which was a beautiful white shirt with exquisite black flower designs she bought when we went to Japan a few years ago-with rich red blood. Even a richer color of red was trickling down my father's forehead, straight out of the dark hole in his temple. I thought I saw a piece of his brain on the floor and I nearly puked, but the killer was standing right across from me, staring at me with his cold, icy blue eyes. I saw his blade strapped across his back, and I watched as he dropped the ashes of a paper towel he burned-coated with my mothers blood from his sword, since the blade was a polished stainless steel-into the trashcan. He was dressed in tight black clothing, and I realized he was wearing a mask. It looked like a ski mask, but it was much more detailed to be a ski mask. A strand of black hair fell from the top of it, and he raised his gun, firing directly at my chest._

_The bullet curved, almost, and I moved in time. It grazed the palm of my left hand, ripping open the skin there. I felt the blood rush out, coating the rest of my palm, as time seemed to slow. I ran into my bedroom, grabbed Sparkles, and locked myself in my closet._

_The memory shifted, and I see my sister, her back resting against my desk chair, which she sat in. She laughed at me as I twirled a pen between my fingers and freaked out at the end of the final Derrick Storm book. Miranda called me a nerd and said, "You need to quit freaking out over books, they're just dead, tattooed trees."_

_I looked at her and nearly threw it at the girl who sat across from me, but I didn't. I just laughed. Suddenly, though, I'm in a different place, standing in front of my parent's tombstones, and I look to my right. I see the tombstone next to theirs, and it says "Miranda Hansen." My heart stops, and I feel as if I'm missing something, because I had just realized, my twin was no longer beside me, mourning my parents._

As the medic Detective Beckett had called for tried to revive Katrina Hansen from her unconscious state, the engaged duo stood in the break-room, coffee in both of their hands, and they both watched the smallish girl laying there, being treated by the guy. Richard took a long sip of his coffee before turning to his fiancée, briefly admiring her beauty before he spoke to her. "I wonder how hard it is for Katrina," he said, expressing his thoughts as he took another sip of his warm drink.

Kate glanced at him and looked back to her only eyewitness on her murder investigation. She remembers how painful it was to lose her mother at the age of nineteen, and how painful it was to lose Roy Montgomery just a few years ago. Detective Beckett can only imagine the pain and misery Katrina Hansen was going through, losing both of her parents and witnessing their deaths. Roy was like a second father to Beckett, or one of her great friends. Losing him was almost like losing her mother, but not quite. If she had them both die when she was nineteen, or to relate to Katrina, seventeen, she probably wouldn't have been able to withstand the pain, she barely did when her mother was killed.

As for Richard, the only pain he could relate to was when Kate nearly died, in his arms, after being shot by the sniper. The feeling of her under him on the grass as she drifted off into nothing was a pain he couldn't destroy for a long time. Knowing she nearly died in the ER was also something that hurt the novelist. If he had to witness Alexis or his mother die from a killer who he didn't know would squash him like a bug being squished under someone's shoe.

After a brief moment of silence, Kate finally spoke up, answering Rick's question. "You've got to use your mystery mind, Castle," she said, looking over her fiancé. "If you watched Martha and Alexis die right in front of you from a murderer, how would you feel?"

Castle looked at her and said, without hesitation, "I wouldn't feel."

The detective looked at him quizzically after taking a sip of her warm coffee, still a little too hot for her liking. "What?" She said, nearly spitting the words at him. It wasn't like Richard to say 'he wouldn't feel' about something that happened to his family. It made Beckett wonder, _what the hell is he thinking?_

"I wouldn't feel," the writer repeated, looking his beloved soon-to-be wife in the eyes. "I wouldn't feel because I would be dead. I would jump in front of the killer and say, 'Take me too.'"

Kate was stunned by the words he used, and, before she could reply, the medic came into the break-room, informing the couple that Katrina Hansen was stable and should be ready for questioning in about ten minutes. Richard quickly put down his coffee and nearly ran out the room. Kate grabbed the inside of his elbow and said, "We'll finish this conversation later," before letting him run back to his young fan.

When Detective Beckett walked back into the room, Richard and Katrina were chatting excitedly about Katrina's plan with publishing her very own book. Her fiancé told the young girl how happy he would be to read the first draft of it, give her opinions, guide her along the road to publishing, and her would personally help her with the soon-to-have fame, endorsing her books as well so she could become a _New York Times Bestseller _quickly. Kate chuckled, it was so funny to find Richard Castle so fascinated with a young girl who was just like him in the earlier years. The Detective sat back down in the chair she was sitting in earlier, and she said the simple words, "We need to ask you a few questions about your parents."

But before Katrina could reply, a gun went off and shattered the window.

**Katrina's POV**

Glass shards rained from the sky and fell on my back and I clutched Sparkles as Mr. Castle pulled me down and Detective Beckett took her gun out of her belt and headed into the hallway.

_This place is full of cops, _I thought, looking up with Mr. Castle out the shattered window and seeing Detective Beckett join two other Detectives, one with a tan colored skin and dark hair, the other with pale skin and brown hair. They reminded me of Detectives Raley and Ochoa from the Nikki Heat series. Maybe they're the source of inspiration for Mr. Castle when he wrote his books, as Detective Beckett was Nikki Heat and he was Jamison Rook-I think. _How did a gun manage to go off in this place and fire at the window-Our window?!_

My question was soon answered as the tan-skinned detective handcuffed someone very, very familiar. Mason Zinner, a boy that goes to my high school, stared at me with hatred deep in his blue eyes. Blue eyes! Dark hair! Did Mason seriously attempt a murder on me and murder my parents?

_No, he couldn't murder my parents, _I thought, taking a second look at him. Mason is too large around the middle to be able to fight in the tight black clothing the killer was wearing. I've also seen how he can't cut anything with a knife. How could he so cleanly stab my mother through the heart with a katana?

The two male detectives lead him back to what I assume was interrogation, and Detective Beckett returned with a frustrated look on her face. When she walked into the room, she crouched down to where I was with Mr. Castle, and her finger lightly brushed something on my forehead that burned and stung when she laid her finger on it. "Luckily," she said, swiping blood off my forehead. "You don't need stiches, just a good Band-Aid."

"It must be my lucky day," I groaned, having a huge headache already from the mental breakdown. The gunshot wasn't what I needed to feel better.

Detective Beckett smiled at my comment; she must know how I feel. I sigh and push myself up and sit back down into the chair I was originally sitting in. Mr. Castle also sits back down in his chair, and there are soon people behind us, sweeping up the glass shard behind us. "Lets move to a different room," Detective Beckett says.

The medic had given me an ice pack when I passed out to help my head, so I rise, clutching it to my wound now, and carried Sparkles with one hand. I follow the detective and the writer to a new room, and Mr. Castle closes the door tightly behind me. I sit down across from Beckett and Castle, and the detective opens up a binder she has with her, pulling a pen out of it and turning to me. "Okay, Katrina, we need your help to solve your parents murder," Mr. Castle says to me.

Detective Beckett writes something down on her paper briefly before putting the pen down and looking me directly in the eyes. "We already talked to your neighbors. They said they heard your mother shriek and two gunshots. Can you tell us what happened last night?" She asks me. This must be apart of her job, being very, very respectful to the family.

I nod and swallow hard, trying to rid the lump in my throat. Setting the ice pack on the table, I rub my wet hand together with my clammy one, trying to make it less sticky and more moisturized. I took a deep, shaky breath as the two adults in front of me waited patiently. "I'm sorry," I said, apologizing for the time I was taking away from them.

"It's okay, Katrina," Detective Beckett said to me. "Take your time."

I took another deep breath, this one less shaky, and felt my heartbeat slow as I calmed down. I thought back to last night and turned to the detective. "Okay," I said. "How much of last night would you like me to tell you?"

"As much as you remember right around the time of death," Beckett said to me.

I nodded and thought back to last night around that time. "I was in my room, texting my boyfriend, listening to music coming from my headphones, writing a part of my story," I began, watching the writer become fascinated with my story and the detective write it down. "My mother called me down for dinner, but I decided not to go down until she called again, like she normally did."

Sparkles rubbed her face against my stomach as she nestled down into my lap and started to go to sleep. _You're doing good, _I thought to myself. _Tell them the rest, and you won't have to tell it again later._

"I heard a shriek," I said. "It was my mothers voice that ripped through the air and made me rush out onto the balcony. When I got there, I saw my mother was laying down on the floor, a katana wound through her heart, and my father laying next to her, with a bullet wound in his head. The killer stood in the kitchen, dropping ashes into the trash can of what I assumed was a paper towel with my mothers blood on it, since there was not a single drop of blood on the blade that rested on his back." I turned to Mr. Castle, seeing that he was almost mesmerized by my words. Authors have a way of doing that; becoming so interested in what the other was saying to them and how they worded it. "He saw me," I tell the detective, turning back to face her after saying those words. I feel a single tear run down my cheek and I swipe it off my face. "The killer raised his gun, a .45 I think. He fired it at me, and if I hadn't moved, it would have hit my chest. Instead, it grazed my hand." I held up the left hand to show the stiches on my palm.

"What happened next?" Mr. Castle asked me, leaning forward on one hand, eager to hear my next words.

I sighed, remembering my parents and feeling the dread cloud over me. "I opened my bedroom window and rubbed my blood along the windowsill, so it would look like I traveled out through there. I then grabbed my phone and Sparkles, hid in my closet, and waited for the killer to leave," the detective nodded, knowing the rest of the story. I called 911, told them what happened, and the detectives soon came and found me.

Beckett wrote down the rest of the story and looked back up at me. "Can you describe what the killer looked like?"

"Skinny," I said right off the bat, so they could eliminate Mason from the list. "Icy blue eyes, I saw a bit of black hair, but they wore a mask, covering their facial features."

"Do you know that boy that just tried to shoot you?" Mr. Castle asks me, nodding in the general direction of where he was.

I nod at him. "Yes, Mason Zinner. We go to the same school. He's bullied me for years, but he doesn't have a reason to kill me or my family." I pause for a moment. "Why is he here?"

"Arrested for assault charges and he was a suspect in another case," Beckett tells me, thinking of something else to say. "Did either of your parents start acting differently in the last week or so?"

I shake my head. "No. The last time they started acting different was when my sister moved to Australia with her roommate, who was also her boyfriend. They never liked him, so they were nervous about her." 

"Did anybody resent them?" She asks me, clearly trying to give her a lead so she could help me.

"Not that I know of." I tell her. "My parents were both rich; in the millions, but the only people who acted like they resented them were my sisters boyfriend and maybe a bad client of my fathers, since he was a lawyer. Usually everybody loved him and his work, and my mother was loved by a lot of people because of how friendly she was, and she was an orthodontist."

"Can you tell me about your sister and her boyfriend?"

I nod. "Miranda is my twin sister. She's just like me, but she's more artistic, more of a painter than a writer," I smile lightly thinking about Miri. She came up with the name Kat for me. Jaxon thought of Kit-Kat, and they both decided to use it.

The smile was pulled away from my face as I thought of her boyfriend. "Mark Sanders," I said, thinking of him. "Terrible kid. He got awful grades, used illegal drugs, and seems like a psychopath in general. From appearance, he looks like the kind of person who would kill people."

"Can you describe him?"

I shake my head. "Sadly, I can't. He changes his appearance every week, dying his hair different colors and wearing color-changing contacts. If I described him, he probably wouldn't look that way."

Detective Beckett nods her head, rises, and leaves. Mr. Castle tells me to stay there before leaving.

*********

"Come on, please?" Richard begged, following Kate as she walked to her desk.

It was the end of the workday, and Kate Beckett was ready to go home and sleep. But Richard Castle wanted something out of her. He wanted to take home her witness.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because she needs a place to stay, and witness protection isn't ready to take her yet."

He was right on that, so finally, Beckett agreed, and they walked in the room she was sitting in together.

*********

When they arrived back at "Casa de Castle," Richard lead the seventeen year old girl through the place, showing her were all of the rooms were before leading her upstairs to their guest bedroom. Katrina thanked the writer many, many times.

"I have one condition for letting you stay here," he said to her as she sat down on her temporary bed.

"And what is that, Mr. Castle?"

He smiled. "Okay, two conditions. One, don't call me Mr. Castle, please. Call me either Castle or Rick. Two, you have to let me shadow you for a few days, because I want to base a secondary character off you in my next book."

A huge grin broke out on Katrina's face, and she seemed so happy. "Yes, Castle. I'll let you shadow me for letting me stay here."

The writer grinned before telling her when dinner was and leaving her to her own devices.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I've been so focused on finishing my costumes for Comic Con, which is in a week. Just to let you guys know, I'm not very good with writing SYOC's of any kind, and all of my other stories have some aspect of a SYOC in them, and they all follow the storyline from whatever I've written them off of. So, sadly, I've decided to discontinue all of my fanfictions besides this one, because it's mostly from my mind, just using some of the characters and setting from the TV show. Without further ado, here's chapter 3.**

**Katrina's POV**

It's so difficult to wake up in a different environment than used to, environment being Rick's apartment. I awaken in a plush bed with soft blankets and squishy pillows, the warm smell of home stinging my nose. When I open my eyes was when I realized that I wasn't in my room, I was in my temporary room in the Castle household. Sighing, because this meant that I wasn't having a nightmare and my parents really are dead, I tucked my arms under my head and watched the way the dust particles spun in the thin streams of morning light coming through the window on the wall to my right. After a few moments of silence, mourning my mother and father after their horrible deaths, I turn on my side, facing the bedside table. Reaching over, I lazily tug on my phone charger and grab the iPhone once it's free from the cord. When in turn on the lock screen, I discover its 5:48 in the morning and I've had nearly fifteen missed texts and phone calls from Jaxon, all of them in a worried panic. I enter my passcode and read the texts he sent me, which started around 2 in the morning and ended about an hour ago.

_Kit-Kat, I just heard about your parents, are you okay?_

_Please tell me you're okay, and that your phone is dead._

_Kat, please, I need you to answer me, I'm so scared._

That was about the time when the first few phone calls came around. _Damn_, I thought to myself, feeling a hard pang of guilt against me as I left him in the dark. I hope Jax is alright, he probably hasn't been able to sleep all night.

_Katrina, please, please, I need to know that you're okay._

_Katrina, I'm still so afraid, but I need you to confirm that you're alive._

_I haven't seen anything about your death, only your parents. Let me know when you're awake._

_Katrina, I love you, I love you so, so much. Please, tell me you're still alive._

That's when the last round of phone calls came in. I decide that a text shouldn't be what I do to someone who I love and who I couldn't get back to when they thought I was dead. I click on his contact and pull my phone to his ear after I dial his number. There's barely a ring until he answers, and from the sound of his voice, he's both relieved and panicked. "Katrina," he says quickly. "Is that you?"

"It's me, Jax, it's me," I say to him, smiling at the sound of his voice. I almost laugh from relief and hysteria that has built up within me. "I'm alive, and still in love with you."

He sighs and then laughs. I can almost feel his smile, and I clutch his warm sweatshirt tighter against me. It still has his smell, the warm clean clothes with a splash of his cologne. "It's good to hear from you," his lightly husky voice says, probably from a lack of sleep. "Where are you?"

I take a deep breath and sit up, looking at the wall before answering, knowing Jaxon will freak out. "I've been given temporary shelter by Richard Castle," I say slowly, pulling my phone a few inches away from my face, knowing what comes next.

I hear a scream on the other end and put my phone back on my ear, listening to him clear his throat before calmly saying, "Are you kidding?"

I chuckled before smiling and responding to his question. "No I am not, Mr. Rogers," I say jokingly, feeling his smile radiate over the phone. "I am currently in Mr. Castle's guest room on his second floor in his New York apartment."

Jaxon laughs and sighs. "You're so lucky. Hey, I was thinking, since you escaped near death, would you like to spend the day with me?" The eighteen-year-old asks me, his voice filled with relief and happiness.

I feel my stomach do a flip, as I haven't seen Jaxon in over a week, considering we're out of school already. My smile grows wider at the thought of being alone with him once again, even if it's just for a few hours. He can probably sense my smile over the phone, so I collect myself and take in a deep breath. "I would love to. Meet me at the 12th Precinct in a few hours."

We say our goodbyes and hang up. Kicking the sheets off me, I stand up and decide I should be a respectful guest. So, I walk down the hall and into the empty first floor before heading into the kitchen and opening up the fridge, grabbing the eggs and bacon. I also open the cabinets and grab ingredients to make pancakes along with the coffee beans.

I start off by turning on the stove and brewing the coffee. Pulling the pans out from under the stove, I open the bacon and place a few strips on the skillet. I crack the eggs and mix the ingredients until I get the smooth batter, pouring it into the pan as I begin flipping both the pancakes and the bacon.

Once I've made ten pancakes, I stack them up by two on five plates. Then I pour five cups of finished coffee, place three strips of bacon on each plate, and start the scrambled eggs. Once those are finished, I distribute the amount evenly, sprinkle each with a little salt and pepper, and grab the butter and syrup. I place a little bit of butter on the top of the pancakes and pour syrup over each. Finally, once breakfast is finished, I set the plates on the dining table and am greeted with the calling, "Do I smell bacon and coffee?"

Turning, I see Rick followed by Detective Beckett from his room. The last two cups of coffee are in my hands, so I turn to the engaged duo and walk towards them. "Yes you do, Castle," I say to him, handing the steaming mugs to the two walking towards me. Ricks face lights up like a Christmas tree and Beckett smiles gratefully at me.

"Best. Guest. Ever," Rick says, taking a sip of his coffee and smiling at me once he swallows. "You didn't have to do this, Katrina," he says to me after he smiles at Detective Beckett.

"It was my pleasure," I say to them, smiling proudly at my hosts. "You gave me a place to stay, so I returned the favor." I turn around, gesturing my hands to the dining table. "Breakfast is served," I say.

Alexis and Martha, Rick's mother and daughter, come down the stairs, looking exhausted. "Do I smell pancakes?" Alexis asks me, almost smiling as she heads into the kitchen and sits down at one of the plates. Martha follows her, thankful to get her hands on coffee.

I sit down with the rest of the family and start eating with the rest of them. I don't want to brag, but Jaxon taught me how to make incredible food, and they all seem to think so as well. I watch, slowly chewing my pancakes, as the other four eat and sigh, their faces showing pleasure. I chuckle as I swallow and sip my coffee. After that, we all eat quickly. I'm the first one finished, and I drop my plate, mug, and utensils in the sink when Alexis offers to clean up. Beckett and Castle both thank me many times, and Martha offers me a thumbs-up, as she's busy with her coffee and eggs. Alexis smiles at me before calling a thanks as I head up the stairs.

There's a bathroom connected to my bedroom, so I step in a turn on the shower, letting it heat up. Stepping back into my room, I strip myself of my sleepwear, which consists of Jaxon's 'Kentucky Wildcats' sweatshirt-as that's his favorite college sports team, a pair of really short black shorts, and my 'Hunger Games: Catching Fire' tank top. In just my undergarments, I step back into the bathroom and close the door behind me. I take off my last bit of clothing before stepping over to the shower and adjusting the water, climbing into the warm stream.

After washing my body and shaving my legs, I turn off the water and grab the fluffy towels that are hung up in the room. I quickly brush my teeth after wiping off the foggy mirror. I roll on my deodorant and apply a light amount of perfume. Grabbing the undergarments off the floor, I step out into the cool room. I open the closet, which holds my clothes. Detective Beckett got me access back into my old home so I could grab my things last night. I pull on a new pair of undergarments, a black flowing tank top, my black skinny jeans, my light sweatshirt, and my socks. Back in my bedroom, I chuck my sleepwear on the bed and pull on my high-top converse. I dry my brown hair and let the cascading locks fall down my back, brushing the waves and lightly ruffling them to give it 'style.' Personally, I don't know the first thing about fashion. I was always the girl pushed out from all of the other female groups, so I stuck with the guys, and they never cared about what I wore-or at least that's what I thought-so I always wear dark colors, as they get along well and I don't have to worry about "matching" my underwear and t-shirt.

Walking down the stairs, I join Detective Beckett as we wait for Rick. She's so nice, and I know it's her job but I want to thank her fourteen times over for taking the time to investigate my parent's murder. We speak briefly, and I learn that she's like Richard, so I understand why they get along well. She even asks me to call her Kate when we're not at the precinct, as she believes that Rick has taken me under his wing with the writing business and wants me to be his muse. I already have my story that I'm writing, so I tell her about it. It's about two teenagers, a boy and a girl, who live in a terrible future, where the rich and the poor are separated. The girl lives poorly, and the boy lives in the rich life, as his parents were the founders of a rich company that invented a way to have dark energy powers implanted into people. Well, the boy was disowned from his family because the people in the poor areas-also known as the Slums-don't have cops. Well, there are people who are trying to recruit kids into the "police force," but their really recruiting them into an underground army to overthrow the government of America and take control. The people in the Rich Districts believe there is actually a police force, but they must disown their kids if they want to let them join the "force." So, the boy is disowned, but he's been to the Slums before, so he knows this is a scam. He finds the girl who lives in the Slums and they begin to lead the kids away from the recruiters. I want to tell Kate more, but Rick soon walks out.

"But while they're doing this, they're becoming the enemy of the-"

"Who's becoming the enemy of who?"

Kate and I look up at Castle, who walks out of his office. She smiles and I look down, embarrassed that he caught us speaking about my story that I'm too afraid to speak of. "Nobody, Castle," Kate says, coming to my aid after glancing at me. "Katrina was just telling me about the story she's writing."

And just like that, my aid is gone.

The whole ride to the 12th Precinct, Castle talked off my ear as he complains about wanting to hear my story and why I told Kate but didn't tell him. Beckett is in a giggle fit at my embarrassment, something I wouldn't expect from the serious detective. When we finally pull in, I leap out of the car and try to get ahead of them so I can find Jaxon, hopefully getting away from all of this madness.

**~xXx~**

I'm sitting in the break room of the precinct, my phone on the table as I wait for him to arrive. I take slow, small sips of my steaming coffee that I'm "more than welcome" to have. Since I'm under Witness Protection, I had to let Rick and Kate know exactly where I was going and with whom. It felt a little embarrassing, letting them know I would be at my boyfriend's personal apartment. Hell, they even did a background check, discovering the only law troubling thing he's done was get a ticket for having his taillight out at night. Kate said that he wasn't dangerous, so we didn't need any protection around the place, but her Captain, Victoria Gates, placed a unit on the block.

Beckett pokes her head in the door, her phone by her ear. "Someone is here to see you, is it him?" She asks, looking at me with serious eyes but a smirk on her face. Sometimes the detective is difficult to read. I nod my head and she turns to the phone. "Alright, send him up, let him know she's in the break room."

A few minutes later, the 6'2 boy is standing in the doorframe, saying my nickname lightly. I look up with a smile, seeing his young-looking face. "Jax!" I say, joy rushing over me as I jump out of my seat and rush over him. He grabs me and pulls me tightly into him, and I wrap my arms around him like vices, quite possibly hurting him, but neither of us cared. The throbbing pain in my hand that I would get from the bullet graze returned, so I pulled away from him and grabbed my phone.

I met Jaxon when I was in the seventh grade, and we've been dating ever since. He's always been how he is now—much taller than me, dirty blond hair that's short, grey eyes that shimmer in the light, and straight up muscular—but he's also just as funny and adorable as he's always been. Many people disliked us, as we were different, but we didn't care. Look at us now, on our way to publishing a story and going to college. We're more successful than anybody who decided to be rude to us.

He extends his hand to me, and I gladly accept, linking our fingers as he leads me out of the precinct and to his car.

**~xXx~**

"Mark Sanders," Detective Beckett says as she places the boy's picture onto the murder board under the word "suspect." The brunette backs up to her desk, which she leans on, as Detective Esposito comes up to begin reading about him.

"Arrested on many occasions for assault, possession, and attempted murder," the detective says, looking at the picture of the boy.

"He sounds like our guys," Castle says, eying his fiancée. "But does he have a reason to murder Katrina's parents?"

Kate thinks back to the things that the seventeen-year-old had told her yesterday, about Mark and her parents and her sister. She was stumped for a moment, not remembering anything that would give away Mark Sanders as the murderer. His criminal history was colorful, but she also wanted to know about this sister of Katrina's.

"Hey Ryan!" Kate called to the Irish detective sitting as his desk. He looked up at her, pen ready to take notes. "Can you search our databases for Miranda Hansen?"

He spun his chair around to his computer, pulling up the NYPD archives. "I'm on it." Kate and Castle walk over and lean behind him, eager to see what he comes up with. "Miranda Hansen, there's not much about her as she lives in Australia but…"

"But what?" Castle asks, not able to tell what Ryan is looking at.

He takes in a deep breath before turning to Detective Beckett and saying a few dreaded words. "She's… deceased."

The detective was worried in an instant, as now it's possible Mark Sanders is responsible for three murders. "Espo," the tanned skin detective turns to look at Kate. "Can you tell me if Mark Sanders is currently in Australia?"

He bends over his computer and types in a few things. "Mark Sanders flew into New York three days ago, but he's nowhere to be seen."

The detective turns to her fiancé, who has a worried look on his face. He probably doesn't want anything to happen to Katrina, as she deserves to have the life her family did. She's the last one in her family, now that Miranda is dead. If Mark is her killer, she never got to know her parents were murdered.

"Put out an APB on Mark Sanders, I need to question this bastard."

**~xXx~**

**Katrina's POV**

Things got heated quickly with Jaxon, like they normally always do. We put in a movie and joked around before we got wrapped up in each other. He put his lips on mine and I couldn't resist, so our movie was forgotten and we were the main topic.

I had him pinned under me in his room, on his soft bed that I wish I could sleep in. His hands were exploring nearly every inch of me as our lips remained in a lock. I pulled away, sneaking my hands up his shirt and tugging it off. He pulled mine over my head and threw it to the other side of the room before pulling me back to his lips. Our skin collided, the sticky flesh from the sweat mixing, along with our saliva. His fingers raked through my hair, trailed down my neck, across my shoulder blades, down my spine, and lodged themselves in the band of my jeans. Using one hand, he pushed them off my hips and they slid down my legs, bunching together at my knees. Jaxon pushed the both of us up, wrapping one arm around my back and using the other to peel my jeans off my body.

I manage, with Jaxon's help, to get his jeans off of him. I still didn't know where this was going, but his tongue licked my ear and trailed down the side of my head to my neck, nibbling down the soft flesh there until he got to my collarbone. His fingers sneak behind my back and unclip my bra, grabbing the cup with his teeth and pulling it off of me. My stomach was on fire and I was burning with want, but the door was kicked in and we both screamed.

**So yeah, that was the chapter. The last part may have been a little bit unexpected, and I may have to change the rating to M later on in the upcoming chapters, but yeah, left you off on a cliffhanger, sorry. Until next time, mates!**


End file.
